


Вот наследие от Господа: дети

by essilt, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Historical RPF, Welsh Mythology
Genre: Childhood, Complicated Relationships, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Harm to Animals, Parent-Child Relationship, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Мальчик и его бабка-ведьма.
Relationships: Denw/Owain mab Urien
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_PG13





	Вот наследие от Господа: дети

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам [ аналитики](https://www.diary.ru/~wtfk2020/p218998391.htm?oam#more5)  
> Вот наследие от Господа: дети (псалом 126)

— Твоя бабка — ведьма, — любил приговаривать Серванус. И всегда крестился.

Кентигерн верил ему, потому что мама верила. И по этой же причине Серванус жил в Карлайле, хотя король Овейн, будучи на свой лад прилежным христианином, особой любви к проповедникам из Рима не питал. Конечно же, все потому, что мать короля и бабка Кентигерна Модрон мерх Аваллах была ведьмой. Бесстыжей ведьмой, которая соблазнила и околдовала Уриена, короля Регеда, благороднейшего из правителей, исповедовавших веру истинную, защитника христианской Британии. И хоть Уриен привел Модрон мерх Аваллах в свой дом, усадил по правую руку от себя и назвал своей королевой, все равно в глазах церкви жили они во грехе, и Овейн, отец Кентигерна, был ублюдком ведьмы, сколько бы ни ходил на службы в церковь. Бабка Модрон в жизни не исповедалась и не причащалась, так что сыну ее до Страшного суда нести крест нечистых материнских деяний...

Впрочем, Серванус был горазд на смелые речи только при Кентигерне. При Овейне он едва осмеливался открыть рот и поднять глаза, предпочитал молиться и, когда его спрашивали, хвалить прилежание ученика в грамоте.

Деда Кентигерн уже не застал живым, но Регед с севера на юг и с востока на запад, от Стены Адриана до Морианкабриса был пропитан его духом. Он пророс в каждый неласковый, мшистый северный камень своих своевольных земель, а пронизывающие ветра несли песни о нем. Говорили, будто сам Талиесин, воспеватель его подвигов, на тризне по королю сломал лютню в знак скорби. «Ибо не славить мне более Уриена», — так он сказал.

А вот бабку Модрон Кентигерну довелось увидеть однажды, да и то в замочную скважину, со спины — и с головы до ног в красном цвете смерти.

— Ты не можешь нас бросить! — в гневе говорил ей Овейн. — Ты — символ правления моего отца!

— Символ правления твоего отца — его битва за Британию, — ответила бабка Модрон. Голос у нее был замогильный.

Овейн заговорил неразборчиво и горячо, потом за дверью что-то грохнуло, и Кентигерн в испуге убежал.

Потом, когда Овейн наконец по-настоящему превратился в его мыслях в отца, Кентигерн набрался смелости спросить, правда ли, будто дед повстречал бабку Модрон, когда та голой стирала белье в реке?

Отец побледнел, потом покраснел, потом спросил елейным, опасным голосом, кто такое болтает, — и тут всю смелость из Кентигерна враз вышибло, он обмяк и сжался, подобрал тряские колени. Отец навис над ним, заполнил все пространство, и на ложь не то что решимости — даже хитрости не хватило.

Сервануса выдворили из Регеда в тот же день, хотя мама и умоляла, и угрожала. «Твой сын жив благодаря ему! Он дал нам кров, еду и воду, когда все желали моей смерти!» — вот что она кричала. В конце концов рассвирепевший отец плюнул в нее:

— Фанатичка! — и хлопнул дверью.

Кентигерн впервые слышал, чтобы родители ссорились. Мать всегда была приветлива и спокойна, а отец любил ее без памяти. Кентигерн не понимал, что это значит, но подслушал такие слова в разговоре двух кухарок и ему понравилось.

Он страсть как разозлился на отца. Тот появился, когда Кентигерну исполнилось целых пять, а вел себя так, будто всегда был частью его жизни. Мама долго и сложно объясняла, как вышла такая долгая разлука, потом крепко обнимала Кентигерна и то смеялась, то плакала, а он не понимал, почему должен полюбить этого бородатого чужака — ростом под каменный потолок жилища Сервануса, с длинными руками, широкими продубевшими ладонями и хриплым приказным голосом. Он не стал улыбаться, когда чужак поднял его высоко вверх, чтобы рассмотреть, и не обрадовался, когда чужак увез их с мамой в столицу, — а теперь убедился, что был прав.

После родительской ссоры бабка Модрон вдруг приехала в Карлайл, и Кентигерн принялся следить за ней. Слежка поглощала все его время и порядком изматывала, но отказываться от такого занятия он бы нипочем не стал. Слежка открыла ему бесчисленные тайные лазы и удобные ветвистые деревья, узкие парапеты, на которые только что ногу поставить, глухие неглубокие ниши в коридорах и часы смены стражи, но бабка Модрон, видать, знала лазы получше, и Кентигерн только раззадорился — и впрямь, что за ведьма такая!

Карлайл, этот порядком потрепанный, кое-где даже изувеченный осадами и капризами северной погоды каменный старик, оживился, стоило ей появиться. Псы лаяли веселее, служанки суетились проворнее, факелы — и те по вечерам светили ярче, прямо как праздничные, а бабка Модрон даже из комнат своих ни разу не вышла.

Тогда Кентигерн решил подслушивать, и на третий день ему повезло.

— Жена — это не вечное блаженство, — сказала бабка Модрон. Кентигерн уже достаточно подрос и не поднимался на цыпочки, чтобы прижаться ухом к замочной скважине. — Ты-то должен это понимать.

— У вас с отцом было не так.

— А ты не сравнивай. Я влюбилась в его славу задолго до того, как мы впервые встретились. Окажись он горбатым карликом, все равно любила бы, — сурово ответила бабка Модрон и вдруг засмеялась: — Но для моих детей хорошо, что он оказался красавцем.

Отец что-то недовольно проворчал, и она перестала смеяться.

— В первый раз ты женился на шлюхе, во второй — на святоше. Но если жаждешь от меня поучения, так вот оно: сделай ей нового ребенка, да поскорее.

— Это поможет?

— Нет, но религии поубавит. Тяжко, знаешь ли, думать о посте, молитве и умерщвлении плоти, когда сперва тебя тошнит от одного вида еды, потом несколько месяцев избивают твои внутренности, а потом еще год кто-то по пять раз на дню требует твою грудь.

— Господи, — выдохнул отец, и Кентигерн разобрал восторг в его голосе. — Как же отец должен был любить тебя.

— Да, — ответила бабка Модрон. — Именно так.

***

Через неделю отец с малым отрядом поехал проведать защитников Стены Адриана и взял Кентигерна с собой — впервые; обычно он брал Элффина. Они ехали не торопясь. В Регед пришло лето, разбудило речушки и пустоши, разделенные узкими перелесками. Горы и равнины — все задышало глубоко и медленно, вдох за вдохом сгоняя оцепенение после пронизывающей зимы.

Кентигерн хвостиком ходил за отцом по Стене. До сих пор он видел ее только темной узкой полосой на горизонте и теперь разинул рот на высоченные опорные башни гиганта, отсекавшего границы империи римлян от северных варваров. Кентигерн не понимал многого из того, что творилось вокруг, не понимал, почему отец хмурился или говорил беспокойно, почему все без устали что-то считали и делали пометки на вощаных дощечках. Новые лица он вскоре перестал различать, как и голоса, и запахи. Кентигерн уже клевал носом на ходу, когда отец вдруг встряхнул его и развернул лицом к югу.

— Что ты видишь? — спросил он.

— Поле, — неуверенно произнес Кентигерн. — Холмы. Лес на холмах…

— А я вижу себя, — прозвучало в ответ. — И своего отца. И отца моего отца. Мы все удобрим эту землю однажды. Важно, что прорастет на наших костях.

Кентигерн кивнул. Он не понимал слов отца, но был рад, что с ним говорят как с равным.

— Ты никогда не будешь королем Регеда, — сказал отец. — Хоть я изгнал мать Элффина, он — мой наследник. Ты можешь это принять?

— Почему? — спросил Кентигерн — просто чтобы спросить.

— У нас была пара спокойных лет, но англы вернутся, — по всему чувствовалось, что отец задумал этот разговор давно. — Если я допущу в моей стране междоусобицу, то уничтожу все, чего достиг мой отец. Твой дед. Регед — последний оплот Британии, если он рухнет, то умрут и эти поля, и эти холмы, и холмы за холмами до самого пролива. Поэтому мой наследник — Элффин, хотя тебя я люблю больше. Ты понимаешь меня?

— Думаю, да, — сказал Кентигерн, хотя уверенности у него не было.

— Хорошо, — сказал отец и крепко сжал ему плечо. Позже, когда Кентигерн узнал его лучше, он понял, что этот жест выражает одобрение.

— Почему из-за меня может начаться междоусобица? — спросил он. — Разве не должны все послушаться твоего решения? Ты ведь король.

Отец взглянул одобрительно.

— Твой дед умер старым, многие говорят, что ему было сто лет, а твой прадед был еще старее. Им повезло, а я могу умереть молодым. Вы оба будете детьми и не успеете вздохнуть, как окажетесь знаменами борьбы за власть.

Кентигерн не понял, но снова кивнул. Новые вопросы могли сделать мир еще непонятнее.

— А деду правда было сто?

Отец засмеялся — совсем как бабка Модрон.

— Если и так, он был сильно моложе своих лет!

***

Дворовые дети растащили щенят от конюшенной суки, едва те отвалились от сосков, и отец, к неудовольствию мамы, разрешил Кентигерну забрать одного из помета, самого смешного, вислоухого, неуклюжего, с большим рыжим пятном на пузе и мягким розовым языком. Он еще путал порой палец маленького хозяина с соском матери, смешно облизывал и покусывал в надежде выдавить молока, поскуливал и ворчал, когда не выходило. Кентигерн щедро кормил маленького друга размоченным в сыром яйце хлебом и мясным бульоном.

Теперь щенок был болен. Стоило оставить его из-за одной поездки на Стену, и вот он даже не приподнялся при виде хозяина, только беспомощно и вяло елозил задом по полу и жалобно повизгивал, тычась сухим и горячим носом Кентигерну в ладонь.

Помочь могла только ведьма, бабка Модрон. Это была первая мысль, и другой уже не пришло, Кентигерн схватил щенка и бегом помчался по коридорам.

Он не постучался, а бабка Модрон не удивилась.

— Хватило все же храбрости, — только и сказала она, и наконец-то Кентигерн увидел ее прямо перед собой.

Она больше не носила цвет смерти. Она не была ведьмой — уж точно не такой ведьмой, как он себе представлял: с крючковатым носом, красными глазами, в бородавках и с уродливыми, как иссохшие ветки, заскорузлыми руками. Она не была даже старой. Она была красивой, с длинными темными волосами, заплетенными в косу, очень грустной и от этого похожей на маму — до того, как отец объявился в их жизни. 

На маму, лишенную чего-то очень важного.

Кентигерн так растерялся, что даже перестал хлюпать носом. Молча подошел ближе, протянул щенка. Тот снова скулил, потревоженный, и таращил косые, еще чуть мутные глаза.

— У него лапа сломана, — сказала Модрон. Кентигерн понял, что никогда больше не сможет подумать про нее «бабка». — Знаешь, кто сломал?

Кентигерн закусил губу. Наверняка Элффин. Старше на три года, он никогда не упускал случая позлить или подразнить Кентигерна. Наверное, потому что отец любил Элффина меньше. Сейчас Кентигерн чувствовал в себе достаточно ярости, чтобы насовать брату как следует в наглую рожу.

Модрон между тем взяла Кентигерна за подбородок, рассмотрела внимательно — совсем как отец, когда впервые поднял на руки — и разочарованно вздохнула.

— В тебе нет ничего от твоего деда, — это прозвучало как приговор, но затем последовало утешение: — В твоем брате тоже.

— Сможешь вылечить? — наконец выговорил Кентигерн.

И почувствовал, что сейчас разревется.

— Я не лечу зверей.

— Тебе какая разница? — слезы подступили совсем близко, больно заскребли в горле, и от этого внутри сделалось холодно и зло. — Лечи, говорю. Ведьма ты или кто!

Модрон фыркнула.

Когда Кентигерн пришел на следующий день, дело явно пошло на поправку. Щенок неумело тявкнул при виде хозяина, замотал хвостом. Передняя лапа была примотана к плоской дощечке, но глаза смотрели много веселее.

— Ух ты, — только и сказал Кентигерн. — Научишь меня?

— Лапы перевязывать?

— Лечить, — твердо ответил он.

Модрон взглянула на него с интересом.

— В тебе нет ничего от твоего деда, но, возможно, есть кое-что мое, Кентигерн ап Овейн.

— Не люблю это имя, — сознался он.

— А какое любишь?

— Мунго.

Так его прозвал Серванус, пока прятал их с мамой в своей пещере.

— Мунго? — Модрон неодобрительно прищелкнула языком. — Впрочем, кем нас только не помнят.


End file.
